Kept Your Promise
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Ilia thought Link would never come back to her. He did, and brought her a gift. Then, Link and Ilia have a bet and Link has Ilia do something for him.


**Hey. Just a quick one-shot I thought of while playing the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda**

* * *

Normal POV

Stars gleamed against the darkness of the sky as the sun began to disappear and the moon started appearing. The sky looked like a dark lavender with small specks of onyx mist. A figure sat in an ankle-high springs and looked deep in thought.

_Link... Where are you? _

This thought ran through the figure's head. Its already been a year, and he still wasn't here. A breeze came and made the figure shiver. The figure wrapped her arms around itself as another breeze came.

"I wish I listened to Dad and brought a sweater.." She chuckled to herself. "but my heart spoke for me at that time."

She glanced at the sky and saw the full moon brightening the springs and making it turn a golden color.

"Ilia! Ilia!" someone shouted.

Ilia stood up and turned around. A boy, no older than twelve, was standing by the Ordon Springs gate, panting.

"Ilia! Your father wants you home now!" The boy shouted.

"Colin, tell him I said okay, okay?" She said.

"Alright!" Colin said, speeding off to the Mayor's house.

Ilia sighed to herself and started walking to the gates. She glanced back at the springs. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

She trudged down the dirt pathway in silence.

_Link.._

Growl!

Ilia jumped and swiftly looked back. In back of her, was a black and gray wolf with one ear pierced with a blue earring. The wolf jogged up to Ilia and purred slightly at her feet. She bended down and hesitantly scratched the back of the wolf's ear.

"Heya, boy. You lost?"

The wolf shook his head, which surprised Ilia.

"You.. understand... me?"

The wolf barked and its pink tongue hung over his bottom lip, panting.

"Well.. alright. Come on,"

Her and the wolf walked in step down the road to the Ordon Village. As soon as they passed Link's house, the wolf stopped.

"What's wrong?"

She bent down and held out her left hand. "Com'mon. Lets go."

The stubborn wolf ignored her and sat on its rear end.

"Come on, little fella. Let's go home."

The wolf continued to ignore her.

"Come. On." She growled out, her impatient-ness coming out.

The wolf stood up and walked over to her. The wolf brought its snout the Ilia's hand and rubbed it, trying to tell her to stay.

"You want me to stay?"

The wolf barked and ran towards the Ordon Springs. A whistling tune reached Ilia's ear and soothed her.

_That sound.. It sounds like how Link always called Epona.._

A neighing and snort brought Ilia out of her thoughts and smile.

_That's Epona! I know that anywhere!_

Another neighing sound rung through Ilia's ears.

_That doesn't sound like Epona.. it sounds like a male neigh.._

Two pairs of hooves hit the dirt pathway. A brown and white colored horse appeared and behind it was a black and white horse. On the brown horse, was a male.

"LINK!" Ilia shouted.

Link had dirty blond hair-like her own- with an emerald green tunic on top of -what it looked like- a long thermo. He had on tan long pants with brown leather boots. His eyes were still a sea color blue, but instead of mischievous in their gaze, it was mature and courage.

"Ilia," He said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," She confessed. "and You kept your promise.."

"Look what I brought you," He said. "and how could I forget it?"

Link hopped off Epona and led the black and white horse to her.

"This is Dasu." He said. "Hes three."

"Aw.. Thanks Link!" she cried and glomped Link.

She jumped on Dasu's back and stuck her nose in the sky. To Link, she looked gorgeous.

_Ilia... Oh how I missed you so..._

"Want to ride him around the village with me and Epona?" Link asked.

"Sure!" Ilia exclaimed.

Link walked back to his own horse and got on her. Epona and Dasu's hooves moved in sync with each other as they hit the dirt pathway. They went up to Fado's stable and saw him struggling to get his goats in the stables. Fado ran in circles trying to get the goat to go inside the stables, but instead the goat rammed into his stomach. Luckily, only the goat's rear hit him, and not its head. Fado rubbed his tummy and looked down at it while Ilia and Link arrived at the scene.

"Need help?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah, I've been having a lot of trouble with these goats since Link's gone.." Fado said.

"I'm right here.." Link spoke up.

"LINK!" Fado shouted. "YOUR BACK!"

"Yeah." Link chuckled. "And for good."

"Splendid! Want to get these brat goats in for me, please?" Fado pleaded.

"I guess we can..." Link smirked.

"YAY!" Fado shouted.

"Ilia.. Lets have a little.. bet. Who ever gets the most goats in, has the loser do something for them."

Ilia smirked. "Your on!"

"And.. Start!" Fado yelled.

The horse riders ran to the opposite sides of the field and started herding the goats. One by one, goats ran into the stables. When all 20 of them were in the stables, they stopped at the front of the gates of Fado's stables and Fado walked up to them.

"Ilia put 9 goats in the stable," Fado paused. "and Link put 11 goats in the stable."

"HA! I WIN!" Link shouted.

"Noooo.." Ilia pouted.

"Now.. Com'mon.. Lets get you home," Link said.

"But.. What about the bet?"

"You'll still do the thing for me, its just by your house."

"Oh, okay."

Link and Ilia's horses walked slowly to Ilia's house and stopped when they were right in front of it.

"Okay Link," Ilia said. "What do I have to do for you?"

"Well.." Link started. "You have to kiss me."

"What?" Ilia blushed.

"You have to kiss me," He repeated.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Don't question my logic," He said.

Ilia laughed. "You don't have any logic, silly duck!"

"Hey!" Link pouted. "I do! I just never show it!"

Ilia just laughed.

"Kiss me.. Right here." Link pointed to his lips.

"There?" Ilia said nervously.

"There." He said.

"O-okay."

Ilia kissed Link. Then, after 10 seconds, they parted.

"Why did you want me to kiss you?"

"Because, I love you Ilia."

"L-Link. I love you too."

They kissed again.

* * *

**End! Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review Plz? **


End file.
